worldwitchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Kitano Furuko
Ruko's Rank I was wondering what Ruko's rank really is... On English translation of WoS Vol.1, it's Master Sergeant. But in Japanese, it's just 軍曹(Sergeant). If it was indeed MSG, it should be 准尉　or 曹長 instead. So which one should we use? --Yellow14 14:26, December 30, 2010 (UTC) I just checked with my editions of Sphinx 1 and 2. Both say 軍曹 / (Fuso Army) Sergeant, so I changed that... Nipa's Weasel (Talk) irc.rizon.net#aliveandwell 18:03, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Ruko's Weapon Does Ruko using the Type 38 infantry rifle really have to do as a reference for the Chi-Ha's "poor armaments"? As far as I know, the Chi-Ha Kai had reasonably good firepower (47mm tank gun), though I don't see why she would choose a rifle over a 57mm howitzer if it is the original Type 97. Bio3729 (talk) 02:34, January 1, 2017 (UTC) Difficult to confirm if the reasoning is as such. That being said there are three aspects to bear in mind: the first aspect is that while the actual tanks firepower was decent for what it was, in comparision to the tanks it often had to face up against from the allies it could be considered "poor" due to merely beeing eclipsed by better weapon systems and better protection on enemy tanks being able to withstand fire from the Chi-Ha Kai's main armenent. The second is that it should be remembered that witches utalize witch combat weapons; cannon like small arms that are specilly designed for witches to use with their tracked leg strikers; while some instances like with the Matilda II striker utalise a witch modified 2-pounder infantry gun as a firearm or the Tiger I striker's use of an actual 88mm KhK36 L/56 ; most witch combat guns and respective weapons are specificlly tailoired from the ground up. The third is that, for Fuso witch infantry units, both for mechanized air infantry and mechanized armored infantry (the latter in particular) their has been a general difficulty in fufilling of logistics as well as penchent of witches utalising their own individual, non-standard armenents in cannon; so Ruko's use of the Type 38 infantry rifle with bayonett could be seen as being either one of these cases, though given all implication and the fact that when she tried to bayonett a Neruoi to protect Patton, Rommel and Montey the bayonett broke off her rifle and still embedded in the Neruoi she and Matilda killed; it's probably fairly likely that Ruko is facing a sort of logistics problem that hasn't been resloved. --Briano The Liberator (talk) 13:40 January 1, 2017 (UTC). Just to make my reply easier to read, I'll list it out. #The 57mm was indeed eclipsed by almost every tank gun in service during its conception and throughout WW2, but the 47mm was not. We should remember that when the vehicle was created (1939) most vehicles at the time weren't armed with guns of a caliber exceeding 50mm, and then the later Shinhoto Chi-Ha (1942) was armed with one of the best 47mm guns in the world (only outclassed by Italian designs). Granted, the 57mm was not a good tank gun, but it certainly had the HE filler to support infantry (the Chi-Ha's primary purpose in its early stages.) #This should mean that Furuko would be armed with a rifle version of the 57mm/47mm. #Most likely the case as to why she uses a Type 38, however this should not be the reason for referencing the Chi-Ha's poor armament. Return to number 1 for explanation. Bio3729 (talk) 09:08, January 2, 2017 (UTC) Your first point, to a degree is fair, although even with statistics being brought into mind; reputation and overall, consistant performance in a combat as well as the intended design of the 57mm over the 47mm. The 47mm cannon of the Tupe 98 Chi-Ho was designed and intended as a high velocity cannon for a role in tank hunting, whereas the 57mm was intended in it's design to serve in the infantry support role fior use againt bunkers, fortifications, buildind and enemy infantry; not exactly intended or ideal for destroying enemy armor. Also while yes if it were any other Type 97 using Armored infantry witch her normal arminant would be some witch combat gun inspired in design by the 57mm wiutch combat gun (apparently called the "Type 97 witch combat gun"), an exceperpt from an entry in the various Armored infantry tracked legs shown in the Africa Doujinshi gives some interesting implications and insight into Ruko's use of the Type 38. The entery is as follows: "Not only were was the new, experimental armor-piercing WCG brought in at once, but any other type of weaponry that could be considereed effective was employed. The individual witches abilities and compatibility with certain firearms created situations in which they were able to score remarkible successes employing standard infantry arms, such as the Type 38 infantry rifle, the Type 96 light infantry gun and Type 97 200mm anti-tank rifle." Granted the last editor of the article of the entry likely made mention of the possibility of why Ruko uses the Type 38 rifle over a Type 97 witch combat gun is probably more for alegorical reasons in universe. Wither such a stipulation is conjunctiure or not to any degree is hard to say at this point. --Briano The Liberator (talk) 16:29 January 2, 2017 (UTC). Regarding the entry, I think you mean 20mm anti-tank rifle. In any case, this should justify the reason as to why Ruko uses the Type 38; because they're just as good at using small arms rather than witch combat guns. Bio3729 (talk) 14:33, January 3, 2017 (UTC)